jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: Schülerin der dunklen Seite
Mit der heutigen Rezension möchte ich eine neue kleine „Rubrik“ ins Leben rufen, die über das nächste Jahr verteilt in unregelmäßigen Abständen erscheinen wird. Hintergrund ist, dass ich in der letzten Zeit überwiegend deutsche Neuerscheinungen bewertet habe und sich bei mir die Begeisterung über diese Werke insgesamt eher in Grenzen hält. Daher habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, zwischendurch mal wieder „back to the roots“ zu gehen und ältere Star-Wars-Literatur, die ich bereits (mehrfach) gelesen und genossen habe, vorzustellen. Da sich bei diesen Blogs mein standardmäßiges Fazit bzw. eine mögliche Leseempfehlung bereits aus dem bloßen Konzept ergeben, wird sich der Aufbau vermutlich von meinen regulären Rezensionen unterscheiden. Einen inoffiziellen Anfang der Reihe gab es bereits vor einem Jahr mit „Verlorene Welten“, bei dessen Beurteilung ich schon am Rande erwähnt habe, dass es neben „Schülerin der Dunklen Seite“ zu meinen Lieblings-Kanon-Romanen zählt. Nachdem momentan auch wieder meine Begeisterung für zurückgekehrt ist, das sein zehnjähriges Jubiläum feiert, erscheint es mir passend, die Rubrik mit diesem Buch nun fortzusetzen. Da der Roman auf dem Skript von zwei unveröffentlichten TCW-Handlungsbögen basiert, kommt man nicht umhin, sich zunächst einmal mit dem allgemeinen Setting und der Vorgeschichte der beiden Hauptfiguren zu beschäftigen. Die beliebte TV-Animationsserie wurde von 2008 bis 2014 in insgesamt sechs Staffeln ausgestrahlt und handelt von den drei Jahre andauernden Klonkriegen, die in begonnen und in beendet werden. Auch wenn die aus den Filme bekannten Figuren wie Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku und General Grievous stark im Vordergrund standen, wurden auch einige neue Hauptcharaktere eingeführt (bzw. aus dem Erweiterten Universum übernommen) wie Ahsoka Tano als Skywalkers Schülerin und ihr Pendant auf der Dunklen Seite, Asajj Ventress (schon aus der alten Clone-Wars-Serie bekannt) als Akolythin/Attentäterin Dookus. Ventress war ursprünglich eine der Hauptantagonisten, bevor sie genau wie Ahsoka eine spannende Entwicklung durchlaufen durfte, die sie zu einer weitaus interessanteren und vielschichtigeren Persönlichkeit werden ließ. Beide sind inzwischen nicht ohne Grund Fan-Favoriten. Die Idee von Quinlan Vos, einem unorthodoxen Jedi, der etwas zu oft mit der Dunklen Seite liebäugelt, stammt ebenfalls aus dem EU und wurde dort auch in sämtlichen Comics ausgiebig behandelt, wohingegen er in TCW bislang nur in einer Folge einen erwähnenswerten Auftritt hatte. Als Folge von Disneys Akquisition von Lucasfilm wurde das kostspielige TCW, das zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Teil von George Lucas' Privatvermögen finanziert worden war und laut Vertrag auf einem Konkurrenzsender von Disney laufen musste, schließlich eingestellt. Da das Autorenteam die Drehbücher schon mehrere Jahre im Voraus geschrieben hatte, waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zweieinhalb weitere Staffeln mehr oder weniger fertig. Diese konnten nun nicht mehr regulär ausgestrahlt werden, weshalb andere passende Veröffentlichungsformen gesucht wurden. Beim achtteiligen „Dark Disciple“-Handlungsbogen (Episodentitel: Lethal Alliance, The Mission, Conspirators, Dark Disciple, Saving Vos Part I, Saving Vos Part II, Traitor, The Path) entschied man sich für eine Romanadaption. thumb|center|500px|link= Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass die Klonkriege im vollen Gang sind und die Jedi machtlos gegen die steigenden Opferzahlen sind. Nachdem Dooku erneut einen besonders grausamen Völkermord angeordnet hat, sieht der Hohe Rat keine andere Möglichkeit mehr: Auf den Sith-Lord muss ein Attentat verübt werden, damit die Klonkriege endlich ein Ende finden. Für diese heikle Mission wird Quinlan Vos ausgewählt, der ein Experte für riskante Undercover-Einsätze ist. Da den Jedi das nötige Insider-Wissen fehlt, weisen sie ihn an, Dookus ehemalige Schülerin Asajj Ventress aufzusuchen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Diese sinnt immer noch auf Rache an Dooku für seinen Verrat an ihr und verdingt sich momentan als Kopfgeldjägerin. Mit seinem Charme und Charisma gelingt es Vos tatsächlich, sich mit ihr zu verpartnern und die beiden kommen sich während der Vorbereitung auf ihre Mission sehr nahe. Da Ventress überzeugt davon ist, dass sie Dooku nicht ohne die Hilfe der Dunklen Seite der Macht besiegen können, bringt sie ihn zu ihrer Heimatwelt Dathomir, wo sie ihn einem rigorosen Training unterzieht. Doch es ist nur ein schmaler Grat zwischen der Meisterung beider Seiten und dem totalen Absturz in die Dunkelheit. Und Ventress verschweigt ein düsteres Geheimnis, das ihren Liebhaber zu einer Gefahr für die ganze Galaxis werden lassen könnte… thumb|center|500px|Konzeptzeichnung von Asajjs Ballkleid Der Roman ist grob in zwei Teile gegliedert, nach der Peripetie am Ende der ersten Hälfte folgt ein größerer Zeitsprung. Kern des Dramas ist natürlich die „verbotene“ Beziehung von Asajj und Quinlan, die sämtliche Hoch- und Tief-Phasen durchläuft. Schon zu Beginn ist dem Leser klar, dass sie unter keinem guten Stern steht und dennoch überraschen die Ausmaße, die die Tragödie letztendlich einnehmen wird. Gerade Ventress hat stark unter ihrer Vergangenheit zu leiden, die sie immer wieder einholt, sobald sie versucht ihr zu entrinnen. Im Gegensatz zu Vos ist sie immerhin, was ihre „spirituellen“ Überzeugungen angeht, gefestigt. Dessen Einstellung zur Dunklen Seite ändert sich nämlich von Seite zu Seite und stiftet reichlich Chaos. Leider ist die doppelte (geschlechtsneutrale) Bedeutung des Originaltitels wieder durch die Übersetzung verloren gegangen. Ein weiterer Aspekt, der sich entwickelt, ist die Haltung der Jedi zur „unlauteren Kriegsführung“. Während sich der Hohe Rat noch anfangs vom konservativen Flügel um Mace Windu zu diesem radikalen Schritt überreden lässt, müssen sie nach dem Verlust von Vos resigniert erkennen, dass dieser Weg sie gefährlich nahe an den Abgrund geführt hat, was sogar soweit geht, dass Obi-Wan dem Rat eine Standpauke hält. Er ist (neben Yoda) die personifizierte Stimme der Vernunft und schafft es als einer der wenigen Jedi, mit Ventress zu sympathisieren und sie nicht nur als Gegnerin, sondern auch als Verbündete, zu schätzen. thumb|rechts|300px|Konzeptzeichnung von Pantora Ein Highlight des Buches ist sicher das Worldbuildung und damit meine ich, dass man beim Lesen durchgängig das Gefühl hat, mitten in einer TCW-Folge zu stecken. Für jeden Fan der Serie ist das Buch wie ein einziges riesiges Klassentreffen mit alten Bekannten. Vos und Ventress bekommen es selbstverständlich mit Grievous, Dookus Leibwächter, zu tun, die Kultur der Nachtschwestern spielt eine große Rolle, Boba Fetts Söldnertrupp (der immer noch Groll gegen Asajj hegt) aus der TCW-Folge Kopfgeld kehrt zurück und hat einen epischen Kampf mit Dooku und auch Obi-Wan sowie Anakin haben ihre Auftritte, wenngleich gerade Skywalker in dieser Geschichte wirklich nur ein Sidekick ist. Immerhin bekommt er aber eine nette Szene mit Padmé, in der er ihre eigene Beziehung mit Ventress/Vos vergleicht. Neue alte Schauplätze gibt es auch, erwähnenswert sind vor allem Serenno, Mustafar, Pantora, Raxus, Oba Diah und Christophsis, wo die TV-Serie vor vielen Jahren begonnen hat. Gerade bei letzterem hätte ich zu gerne gesehen, was sie mit ihrer jetzigen superben Animationsleistung aus der Kristallstadt gezaubert hätten. Die Autorin schafft es wirklich gut, die Gedanken und Gefühle der Charaktere darzustellen und das ist wichtig, denn ansonsten hätte diese ungleiche Romanze nicht funktioniert. Man hat das Gefühl, dass Ventress komplett entblößt (im metaphorischen Sinne!) mit all ihren Stärken und Schwächen vor einem steht und diese transparente Verwundbarkeit macht sie für mich zu einem der authentischsten Star-Wars-Charaktere überhaupt. Lediglich kurz nach dem Zeitsprung wird es ein bisschen träge und man hat kurzzeitig das Gefühl, es geht handlungstechnisch nichts vorwärts. Was ich auch kritisieren muss, ist die erste Szene des Buches, der so überhaupt nichts Clone-Wars-iges anhaftet und die deswegen grundlos Leser abschreckt. Immerhin wird die Nebenhandlung um die Mahran-Kultur an einer späteren Stelle nochmal wichtig, aber das hätte man auch eleganter lösen können. Ich würde jedem empfehlen, sich vor oder nach dem Lesen die Konzeptzeichnungen zu dieser Geschichte auf StarWars.com anzuschauen sowie folgende roh animierte Ausschnitte aus den Handlungsbögen, die auf der Celebration Anaheim 2015 veröffentlicht wurden: Link zum Video Abschließend kann man sagen, dass die Entscheidung für die Adaption der Folgen als Roman definitiv richtig und wichtig war, da diese Geschichte den (TCW-)Kanon ungemein bereichert hat und die Liebesgeschichte mit all ihren Intrigen nur so angemessen hat erzählt werden können. Falls es nächstes Jahr wirklich bei den (nur) zwölf neuen Folgen bleiben sollte, würde ich mir sehr wünschen, dass auch die restlichen Geschichten noch in die Literatur Einzug finden und wenn möglich auch ein, zwei davon als Roman mit derselben hervorragenden Qualität wie „Schülerin der dunklen Seite“. Bewerte „Schülerin der dunklen Seite“ in Punkten: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Rezensionen